Karenai Hana
by ryuuenoniichan
Summary: Up to what extent are you willing to take to make another realize one's worth? [KonoSetsu] Chapter 6 part 1 up!
1. Konoemon's Request

**Disclaimer: Mahou Sensei Negima and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by Ken Akamatsu. **

The sound of tiny footsteps were heard through out the hall way. We see a little girl, about six --- or seven of age striding to get to her destination. Her masters had called her in, but she had no idea what it is about.

She stopped, nearly in front the door of where her masters were, noticing two people standing next to the door. One of those two people she saw caught her attention. Those two people were a woman of her twenties and the one that caught the child's attention was another child of about the same age as her.

The older woman turned to the little girl that had just arrived and smiled at her. She blushed then bowed down as respect and greeting. The other child, who was holding the woman's hand, also turned to her. The little girl was startled. The other child's dull eyes just stared at her. Then she noticed, a feint reddening of the other child's golden eyes. After a few seconds, the door of the room opened.

**Chapter 1: Konoemon's Request**

The door of the principal's office swung open. Konoe Konoemon turned his seat and greeted the new comer. "So I see you've arrived."

A small nod was given as a reply, and then the new comer shifted a bit and spoke. "I had some business to attend to in America. Health issues."

Konoemon laughed, "In any case, thank you for answering my request. Should I ask someone to guide you to your classroom?"

"No need to thank me Konoe-san. I accepted this as my last mission because I am interested. And a guide would not be needed. I can find it myself."

"Are you sure?"

Another shift.

"Yes."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

The new comer bowed lowly and moved to the door. Upon placing a hand over the knob the person turned back to Konoemon. "I'll fulfill this mission to any extent. Please don't stop me if it comes to those terms." Then a soft creak of a closing door was heard. Konoemon laughed at the request —-- that sounded more like a threat.

Footsteps were heard in the hallways of Mahora Academy-Middle school division. It was odd since the classes were almost half-way done for the day. The tapping stopped as a figure paused in front of a door. The person looked up at the sign hanged above the door.

It read 3-A.

The person stared at the sign a bit longer, as if confirming that there wasn't a mistake. With a sigh, the figure knocked at the door.

Half way through the lesson, the class was suddenly interrupted by a soft knocking sound on the door—- though, it was only heard after the fifth or sixth knock because of Asuna's and Ayaka's usual bickering and causing almost the whole class to be cheering on either sides. Everyone looked at the door as Negi proceeded to it. After opening it, a rather strange and uncommon sight is what they saw.

A guy. That's the first impression almost every one of 3-A gave upon setting gaze on the new comer. Suddenly, recognition struck the young sensei's features.

"You must be the one Headmaster Konoemon mentioned!"

A small, silent nod was given as a reply.

"Please come on in!" Negi-sensei smiled.

Now, the new comer had noticed the strange glances that where shot at his direction as he followed the child in front of him. Negi-sensei as they call him.

_So there are still cases like this all over, eh?_ He mused unsurprised, glancing at Negi then looking straight, until they have reached the flat-form.

Negi smiled and faced his class, "Minna-san, remember what I said about an exchange student this morning that will arrive today?"

Most of the students nodded. Then Negi motioned and let the new comer start the introductions.

Moving over the board, the new comer scribbled a few letters and faced them again.

"Yatsuka Aoki. Pleasure to meet you all." Then Aoki bowed and smiled. An odd one.

Kazumi raised her camera and peered through it lenses, observing Aoki from head to toe. Kazumi took mental note of his outer appearance. Usual built, short in height – almost as tall as Setsuna, long blue hair that's tied to a ponytail. What caught her attention most are the golden eyes and two scars visible on the left side of the Aoki's neck. But the comment does change. _Why is there a guy here in our class?_ She thought. Then as if hearing Kazumi's thoughts, Aoki continued the introduction.

"I just had arrived from America on a business trip... Headmaster Konoe requested me to attend 3-A to evaluate Springfield-sensei's class."

Then Aoki shifted, seemingly uncomfortable on standing and straighten his blue-coat uniform.

"But aren't you a guy?" Fuuka's hand shot up and asked.

Aoki just gave out another odd smile, then spoke. "Other than Springfield-sensei's evaluation..." Aoki glances at Konoka, capturing her gaze in the process and startling her. Aoki's golden eyes hardened, "I'm also here— for other things."

Setsuna saw this. And she wasn't pleased.

"I think that's all I have to say about myself." Aoki shifted a bit and smirked at Setsuna's direction, which surprised her.

"Well then, Yatsuka-san. You can proceed to your seat now, beside Evangeline-san." Negi smiled wearily upon hearing that Konoemon want him to be evaluated then pointed the blank seat beside Evangeline.

Aoki bowed again at Negi-sensei and proceeded to his seat. On his way though, he glances at Setsuna and then stops besides Konoka's table. Aoki bowed then whispered to Konoka's ear, "It's nice to be of your service, Konoe-ojousama."

Konoka looked at the person beside her. Aoki smiled and continued to his seat, amused by the expression Konoka gave.

"Yoroshiku, McDowell Evangeline-san." Aoki seated himself beside Evangeline, giving her another pleasant odd smile.

Evangeline frowned at the greeting.

"That old man... Who and _what _are you?"

Aoki looked straight as if to listen to Negi as he continued his lesson that was disrupted, and then grinned.

"I'm just like you, _Evangeline-san._"

---

**Additional Copyrights:**

Aoki Yatsuka is copyrighted and owned by Ryuuen Tanaka.

Title "Karenai Hana"(The Unwithering Flower) was taken from Full Metal Panic's Ending theme, sung by Shimokawa Mikuni.

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first fanfiction after 4-5 years. I haven't written anything since then.

This chapter's short, I'm not very good with starting a new story and I'm still struggling to get use to writing again. I'm much better with illustrating than writing so please forgive me. Review away, and please crit accordingly.

By the way. **Merry Christmas All.**

**Glossary:**

Yoroshiku – Japanese for "Nice to meet you."

-ojousama – name honorific/additive of calling a lady that you serve or of higher status

-san – name honorific/additive that depicts respect.


	2. Shattered

A loud thud was heard, followed a dull sound of falling wood on a wooden floor. The child that had fallen struggled to get up. But suddenly another bokken pointed at her, its holder's golden eyes bore into her own. The woman of twenties shouted for the other child to stop, but the child chose to be deaf, and brought up the bokken, about to slash it down and hit the fallen child.

The fallen child squeaked. Then raised her hand to shield herself from the incoming attack, but nothing came. She opened her tightly squeezed eyes and saw the woman, who had gotten off her seat, had grabbed the other child's arm tight. The older woman's lips moved again. _Stop it. It's over. You've won._ The grip on the other child's bokken loosened. A few more seconds another dull wooden sound hit the floor. The fallen child stared at the other, and cringed. The look that she saw was enough to take her aback.

The other child's lips moved, while looking down on the fallen one. She saw how the fallen one scrambled backward, scared. The child stared some more, until the older woman who had taken captive of the child's arm pulled it a little. The child turned around; the woman released the arm, and then the child moved away.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Shattered  
**

* * *

**  
**

_I'm just like you, Evangeline-san_.

Evangeline looked that the blue-haired youth beside her. Her face quite surprised at the words he uttered.

_Another shinsou vampire...? _Evangeline questioned herself, still eyeing the guy beside her. _That's impossible! I don't even feel a hint of power or ki in---_

But Evangeline's train of thought got cut off as Aoki spoke to her, still looking forward at Negi and listening to his lessons.

"McDowell-san, class is on-going. Please pay attention to Springfield-sensei." A smile was again seen in his features, "Your inattentiveness can bring down his evaluation. I think you should know that."

Evangeline cursed under her breath. _Like I would care._ But she turned and tried to listen to the Springfield brat anyway.

* * *

A few more hours passed and classes had ended. 

The headmaster had called for Setsuna.

Walking through the hallways, Setsuna stared off on to the ground reflecting on today's class. She didn't like the newcomer at all. It was weird enough that the headmaster would let a _guy_ into an all-girls class but the way he looked at Konoka was enough to anger her.

During lunch time, the new guy conversed with Konoka as if it was not something new. He must be someone from the Konoe household to be calling Kono-chan 'Konoe-ojousama'. But that doesn't change the fact that his friendliness and odd way of looking at Konoka was malicious in Setsuna's eyes.

Setsuna grimaced as she recalled more of the day.

But his eyes... There was something familiar in them. Familiar but different. As if –--

Setsuna shook the thought off and stopped as she arrived in front of the office door.

Setsuna stood in front of the Headmaster's office. She reached up the knob and abruptly stopped just as it was nearly touching it. Doubt and uneasiness faintly noticeable in her features but nevertheless, it was there. She had no idea why the headmaster would call for her, and it wasn't even her patrolling day. She shook her head and took all hesitation off and entered the room.

"Ah, Setsuna-kun. We've been waiting for you." Konoemon greeted Setsuna. His hands clasped together, supporting his chin that was placed over them.

Setsuna glanced sideways, and saw Aoki standing next to Konoemon's table. He was just standing there, looking outside the window. Setsuna inwardly grimaced. She didn't like him. And if the headmaster was going to introduce him to Konoka in an omiai, she thought that she'd rather take care of the guy herself. But then and there she dismissed it, "What do you need of me, Headmaster?"

"I know you have met Yatsuka-kun here."

"Yes." She saw Aoki shifted.

"As you can see, Yatsuka-kun just arrived from America and the child is quite new to Mahora."

Setsuna nodded a bit. She doesn't really care if that's the case, but it was left unnoticeable. Seeing the gesture, Konoemon continued.

"So that is why I want you to let Yatsuka-kun room with you, for the duration of our agreement."

That surprised Setsuna. "E-Eh??"

Then Aoki turned around, bowed and smiled, "Please take good care of me, Sakurazaki Setsuna-san."

Setsuna looked at him, and then back at the headmaster, "W-wait, Headmaster! A-Are you sure about this?" her blush made its way to adorn her face.

"What do you mean, Setsuna-kun? You're alone in your dorm room, right?"

Setsuna just looked at him but didn't respond, her face looking flushed and surprised, very to be exact. She didn't expect that the headmaster would say that, much more did she not expect to be rooming with a guy. Konoemon saw the look on Setsuna's face but ignored it and decided to continue.

"Yatsuka-kun has nowhere to stay. It would be nice if you let Yatsuka-kun room with you."

"B-But headmaster-! H-he--!" Setsuna stuttered

Konoemon looked at Setsuna as he heard what she was trying to say and laughed. Then he did his usual beard pulling and spoke, "If that's your problem about Yatsuka-kun, then you don't have to worry much, do you?"

Konoemon laughed again. Setsuna glanced at Aoki. Seeing Setsuna's face Aoki smiled a bit and turned to Konoemon, "Konoe-san, I don't think you have to force Sakurazaki-san if she doesn't want to."

"No Yatsuka-kun. It's alright." Konoemon continued his beard-pulling.

"Then it's decided. Please guide Yatsuka-kun to your room, Setsuna-kun."

Aoki glanced back at Setsuna and smiled defeated. Setsuna's eye twitched at Aoki's smile. But she resigned defeated at the headmaster, looked sideways and replied, "H-hai... Is that all headmaster?"

"Ah yes." Konoemon stood from his seat and turned to the stained-glass window behind him.

"I would like to inform you that as of now Yatsuka-kun will also be a guard to my granddaughter."

"WHAT!?" Setsuna practically shouted at Konoemon's statement.

Konoemon looked back at Setsuna and raised an eyebrow. Setsuna mentally cursed herself as the blush appeared as she realized what she had done and her sudden outburst. She coughed, regaining her composure and questioned,

"S-Sir, is there any reason for him to be guarding Konoka-ojousama?"

_Do you doubt my ability to protect her?_

"Is there some danger I wasn't alerted of?"

_Do you think that I am not capable of protecting her without help?_

"Is it—--"

"No Setsuna-kun." Konoemon cut Setsuna off.

"Then why, Headmaster??" Setsuna pressed.

Aoki coughed a little and looked sideways. Setsuna saw this; she was starting to dislike the guy more.

"Just an extra precaution. Now that Konoka has learned about her magical capabilities, and most people of both Associations had seen its extents, it's not bad to take extra care."

_Just as I thought. _Setsuna inwardly winced. Her pride was being severed by the headmaster's decision. Then Aoki walked up to Setsuna, and bowed before her.

"Don't worry, Sakurazaki-san. I won't be a bother to you and your duty." He smiled. Setsuna shot a glare at the guy, but just received another smile, the previous odd one, as a reply.

"Are there anymore questions?" Konoemon broke the silence. Aoki looked at Konoemon and shook his head. Konoemon turned his gaze on Setsuna who avoided his eyes.

"No, Headmaster. I have no more questions."

"Very well, that's all we have to discuss. You are both dismissed. Please escort Yatsuka-kun to your room, Setsuna-kun."

"H-hai..." Setsuna replied weakly, bowed and turned to leave.

Aoki bowed to Konoemon and smiled, "I'll see you around Konoe-san." Then waved, turned around and left with Setsuna.

As they left, Konoemon laughed again while doing his usual beard-pulling.

* * *

They were out of the school premises in no time. But Setsuna decided to turn a cold shoulder on the guy that was right behind her. Aoki noticed that Setsuna will not initiate a conversation with him so he decided to take initiative. 

"So Sakurazaki-san, I heard you were from Shinmeiryuu. You're also taking up kendo here in Mahora, right? You must be really good to be assigned as a guard to Konoe-ojousama at such a young age."

No response. Aoki sweatdropped. "Umn… Anou, Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna couldn't take it anymore. She sharply turned around and glared at Aoki, her dark eyes hardened and looking dangerous. Aoki stared back, unwavering.

"Urusai." She said lowly, sounding very un-amused. "My habits are none of your business."

Aoki's demeanor changed as Setsuna turned back and continued on walking. His golden eyes suddenly had that dull shine in them.

"It seems like you won't really acknowledge me even if I tried friendly means... eh, Sakurazaki-san?" Aoki stated dully, fumbled something in his coat and then turned and called Setsuna.

"Sakurazaki-san." Aoki called and threw something at the back of Setsuna's head. Setsuna turned before the item hit her head and caught it.

Setsuna peered down to see what was the said item was.

It was a retractable rod.

Setsuna looked up and saw Aoki holding another retractable rod in his hands, stretched out. Then he tested it by swinging it down, cutting the air in front of him with it.

"Sakurazaki-san. Fight me."

"Eh?"

"Pull that rod and fight me." Aoki straightened himself, and placed his left arm in his coat.

"W-Wait! What's the meaning of this?!"

Aoki shifted his left foot forward, "If you're not coming, I will." Then he charged forward, aiming at Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna fell backwards. The makeshift sword was out of her grasp, falling beside her with a dull thud on the ground. Aoki stood in front of her, swinging his own makeshift sword down, pointing it at Setsuna's face. His golden eyes show a dull glow as they bore into Setsuna's dark ones. They look like eyes of a murderer. And the way they stared at Setsuna seemed like he was going to kill her right there, right now. 

Aoki's mouth moved. Setsuna's eyes widened at the words she heard. Then Aoki swung his makeshift sword side wards, lifted it and retracted it. He offered one last look of loathing at Setsuna and left. Setsuna cursed herself as his last words echoed through her mind.

_You never change._

* * *

**Disclaimers**

Mahou Sensei Negima and all its characters are copyrighted and owned by Ken Akamatsu.

The use of his characters in this story are of non-profitable means.

Aoki Yatsuka is copyrighted and owned by Ryuuen Tanaka. Use of the said character without the consent of the owner is strictly prohibited.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope this chapter's length makes up for the shortness of the previous chapter. I also hope it doesn't disappoint like the first one. xD;

As you can notice now, this fic is slightly AU and it is KonoSetsu. A crossover because Aoki is part of my self-production manga named Soul Capture and MUNE.

The title took some grueling time to decide on… Just because I'm really picky and it really has something to do with the chapter which the first one, didn't really have that effect. I enjoyed writing this Chapter, I hope you'll enjoy reading it too as much I enjoyed writing it. C: Next update will be about next week. :3 (regardless of the reviews) xD

Now for some answers.

**Furu Kei**: If I reveal to you who Aoki really is, that would be spoiling you, and we don't want that do we? XD I'm sorry if it was short. I hope this chapter made up for it!

**Yasha-kun:** Yup it is another KonoSetsu fic. Sorry about the few Japanese words, I was used to it. ;

**Agent-Ayu**: Yep, I really use to write long ago. :3 LONG LIVE KONOSETSU! XD

**Hirai Neon:** Shhh--- XD Please don't spoil the others about who Aoki is XD;;; Yep, I'm inserting her ;o I hope you enjoy this chapter: D

* * *

**Glossary:**

Hai – means "Yes" in Japanese

Urusai – means "You're so noisy" which can translate to "Shut up" at times.

Anou – means something like "Hmn…" "Uh" "Umn" or "Well" in Japanese.

Omiai – arranged marriage meetings

-ojousama – name honorific/additive of calling a lady that you serve or of higher status

-san – name honorific/additive that depicts respect.

-kun – name honorific/additive that is used with someone you know very well. Usually used with males.

* * *

Sorry for the long footnotes xD;  
Reviews inspires the author, asking for some wouldn't be bad, right? ;O 


	3. Apology

**Author's Notes, Disclaimers and other stuffs are at the bottom of the page. Thank you.**

* * *

The child wasn't able to get up from the position she was left in. She watched the other child walk away from here with the woman of twenties. Tiny tears formed in her eyes as she reminisced what she saw and what stared at her.

Red mingled with the other child's golden eyes as it shone dully. It wasn't natural, she knew. What scared her most was the murderous look the other child gave her. And that loathing look the other child gave before the other child turn and left her. It was like the other child intended to kill her right there and then.

The sudden stop of footsteps made the fallen child snap out of her trance. The other child turned and walked towards her again. The fallen child tried to scramble back again, but her legs wouldn't take her anywhere. So she squeezed her eyes shut again.

_Gomen nasai._ The fallen child's eyes opened as she heard those words. She looked up and saw the other child's hand outstretched for her to reach. The intent to kill and the feint reddening of the other child's golden eyes were gone. They just stared at each other and then, the other child spoke again. _Gomen nasai._

---

**Chapter 3: Apology**

**---**

Setsuna stared at the reddening sky. It's almost evening and the sun was setting, but Setsuna didn't bother moving from the spot Aoki left her.

_You never change._

His words echoed through her head again. Setsuna grimaced. She wondered what he meant but looking back at the past, it still does make sense. Too much had happened, and Setsuna hadn't expected it to turn out this way. Her thoughts had been consumed by the hatred she felt for Aoki that her senses had dull and made her unfocused. Resulting--- she lost.

_Just like that day that Kono-chan almost drowned--- I am still too weak... I- I'm not worthy of protecting... ojousama in this state... I can't protect Kono-chan like this!!!_

Setsuna clamped her eyes shut, in attempt to stop the tears that had formed and threatened to fall. _How could a Shinmei-swordsman get defeated by someone who can't even walk straight!??_

"Caught that, didn't you?"

Setsuna shot her eyes open and saw Aoki standing in front of her. He held her bag and Yuunagi in his left hand and had it slung over his shoulder.

"How unsightly." Then he stretched his hand for Setsuna to grab. "Get up."

Setsuna stared at his hand, then his eyes. The murderous look was gone. His expression softened and a small smile crept across his face. He stretched his hand forward more. He shifted a little bit and slowly knelt down beside her. "You did well to face me in a confused state, as you are now. C'mon. Get up."

Setsuna grimaced. _How could I let my guard down so easily??_ _How could I not sense him coming?_ She clenched her fists and swatted Aoki's hand away. Aoki expected it but didn't avoid it. Setsuna proceeded to get herself up as she mumbled angrily. "I don't need help."

Aoki frowned as he lowered his hand and watched Setsuna. _I told you it would make it worse. You should have listened to me._ Aoki thought, seemingly to himself. _Idiot._ Slowly, he shifted and stood up slowly as Setsuna did, stopping when he saw Setsuna wince. He peered at her and noticed that her wrist was swollen. _ I must have hit it too hard when I disarmed her..._ Aoki shifted Setsuna's bag to his right hand and fumbled something in his coat. After a while, he brought out a first-aid kit.

Setsuna winced as she felt the sting on her right wrist. _Just great._ She couldn't believe how bad her luck is right now. But she was caught surprised as someone grabbed her hand and a soft voice called her. A voice that sounded like a girl's.

"Sakurazaki-san." Aoki spoke softly, approaching Setsuna and grabbing her hand. Setsuna's head snapped up. Aoki brought down her things before slowly and gently started to bandage her injury. "Gomen nasai." He said lowly as he continued to tend on her, "I didn't expect it to turn out that way. I thought that, if I proved myself worthy of this job, then you would accept me..." Aoki gave one light pat on Setsuna's wrist as he finished bandaging it, then shifted again and took her things with his left hand. Unconsciously, he started to pat Setsuna's back and skirt, dusting off the dirt that had dirtied her clothes. "But it seems like I did a bad job at it." He paused. "Gomen nasai." He stated again in a voice that neared a whisper.

Setsuna blushed at Aoki's attention. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Setsuna recoiled and distanced herself hastily from Aoki.

Aoki looked up to her with an incredulous look, "Eh?" then he looked around and back to Setsuna, "Did--- Did I say something wrong, Sakurazaki-san?"

_T-This guy---! _Setsuna look at him angrily. Aoki stared innocently at her face. But when he realized what the gesture meant, he giggled, "I see..." "Eh?" "Iya, it's nothing Sakurazaki-san." Setsuna stared back at the guy. His giggle startled her. Scratch that, a guy giggles??? _He—He sounds like a girl!_

Aoki straightened himself and faced Setsuna, "I didn't mean to laugh at you, Sakurazaki-san." And smiled again and raised his free hand towards Setsuna again. "So, what about it, Sakurazaki-san? Truce?"

Setsuna looked at him, still slightly blushing at what happened a while back. Her composure was a bit back to normal. Then her glance moved to his hand then back up. Setsuna stretched her left hand towards Aoki--- but missed his hand. "I'll be taking those back." Setsuna's voice stated coldly.

"Eh?"

She shifted her hand and pointed at the items that were slung on Aoki's shoulders, "My belongings," her hand opened up again, "I'll be talking them back."

"But Sakurazaki-san, your hand--" Aoki said in a worried tone, but was cut off by Setsuna.

"I don't trust you. And I'm still not convinced that you can protect Kono-c--- Konoka-ojousama."

Aoki raised an eyebrow, shrugged and smiled. But he didn't hand Setsuna her things. "I'm sorry, Sakurazaki-san. I can't comprehend such destructive behavior. And even if you are currently my superior." He patted Setsuna's shoulder before he turned around and continued, turning his head towards Setsuna, "Saa, please lead---"

"SECCHAAAAA------------N!"

Setsuna's head shot up and saw Konoka and Asuna jogging towards them. "O-Ojousama! What are you doing here?" Aoki look at the two, "Are you alright, Konoe-ojousama? Kagurazaka-san?"_ I often quite get cut off, don't I?_ Aoki mused and knelt in front of Konoka as they stopped, and Konoka sort of squatting down to catch her breath.

After recovering from the marathon, Konoka stood up, almost hitting Aoki, and rushed to Setsuna. Aoki barely managed to dodge Konoka's head, and just in time before it connects to his face. He fell back, almost dropping Setsuna's things. Asuna offered him an apologetic smile. Somewhat amused, Aoki shifted and turned to look at Konoka's destination.

Setsuna was glued on her place as Konoka stopped in front of her with a pout on her face. The half demon mentally cursed herself as the cute blush started to show up her face again.

"Secchan, are you all right? I was worried since it was getting late, so went looking for you!" Konoka worriedly started on Setsuna.

"A-Ah… O-Ojousama..." Setsuna stepped back a little, as Konoka's face got closer to hers. She felt her face get more flustered.

"Muh! What did I tell you about calling me 'Ojousama', Secchan?" Konoka pouted then continued, "Did ojiichan made you do something hard?"

Setsuna waved her hands in front of her, "N-no o-ojou--" "MUH!" "K-Kono-chan! The headmaster and I---"

"AH!" Konoka caught sight of Setsuna's bandaged hand and grabbed it, gently but suddenly.

"Secchan! What happened!? You're hurt!"

Aoki peered at the two and turned to Asuna and asked, pointing at Konoka and Setsuna, "Are those two..." But decided not to, "They look like husband and wife." He plainly stated. Asuna was caught off guard, surprised. "Newly weds, to be precise." He continued, moved and walked towards Konoka and Setsuna, as the Konoe heiress try to extract information out of the other girl on what happened to her hand. Arriving there, he tapped Konoka's shoulder, making Konoka stop at Setsuna and turn to look at him.

"Anou... Gomen nasai Konoe-ojousama, Sakurazaki-san's injury is my fault." He smiled apologetically and scratched his head, "I kind of... went overboard when I requested her to spar with me." And then he laughed, but halted when Konoka gave him an eye.

"Yatsuka-kun! You should be more careful next time! I don't know what I'll do if Secchan gets hurt!" Konoka frowned, and then turned back to Setsuna. Konoka again took Setsuna's hand unto hers. As soon as she got hold of the hanyou's hand, it started glowing, healing the injury but in the process, keeping it discreet and away from Aoki's eyes.

Setsuna felt the warm draft on her hand, and then the pain was fully gone.

"A-arigatou, ojousama... I-I'm sorry to worry you."

Konoka pinched Setsuna's cheek, "It's Ko-no-chan."

"K-Kono-chan..."

The faint glow caught Aoki's attention. _So she is a mage after all. _He mused but didn't mention it. _That was a pretty careless course of action._ He snapped out of his reverie as Asuna walked up and spoke.

"We should be going back at the dorms by now." Asuna interrupted Konoka and Setsuna, then turned to Aoki who was a bit surprised, "And Yatsuka-san...?"

"Ah, yes. Would it be alright if I drag along with you guys?"

"Eh?" Asuna and Konoka reacted in chorus

"Well, I'm rooming with Sakurazaki-san..." He said, and smiled again.

"E-EHHHHHHHHH???!?" the redhead and the Konoe heir did the same reaction as Setsuna did.

"But... you're a guy! Why are you rooming with Setsuna-san??" Asuna asked in disbelief.

Aoki smiled, "Because it's what the headmaster said."

"Is that true, Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, who cast her gaze on the ground.

"H-Hai..."

"B-But--! How could Ojiichan do that to you!?"

"There isn't really a problem, Konoe-ojousama. I wouldn't be a bother to Sakurazaki-san."

"Secchan! We're going to see Ojiichan and tell him to change his decision!"

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and proceed to drag her towards the schools direction. However, Setsuna loosened Konoka's gripped and looked away.

"No, K-Kono-chan. It's ok. The headmaster said there wouldn't be any problems if Yatsuka-san's..." Setsuna said lowly, only enough for the three of them to hear.

"Secchan..."

Asuna eyed Aoki, but Aoki turned to her, "Daijoubu yo, Kagurazaka-san."

Konoka heard this and turned to Aoki, with a serious face. Aoki was quite taken aback.

"Ko-Konoe-ojousama?"

"Though it's Ojiichan's decision, I disagree with it... Yatsuka-kun," Konoka's eyes stared at Aoki's and then she moved and whispered to his ear, "If something bad happens to Secchan, I won't forgive you."

"Eh?" Aoki was dumbfounded.

Konoka just moved away with her patented smile plastered in her face again, no sign of the seriousness she showed him. He watched her as she dragged Setsuna towards the dorms and with Asuna walking behind them. _That was... unexpected._

Aoki shrugged and dismissed the thought. A little threat from an in-training mage isn't enough to fend him off **anything** He turned, shifted the things on his shoulder and followed them.

Next day, it was just a few minutes before the bell rings and homeroom starts. Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna came rushing in the room, heaving.

"SAFE!!" Asuna shouted.

"A-ra Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san. Have you three seen Yatsuka-san?" Ayaka asked as Asuna and Konoka struggle to catch there breathes. Setsuna shook her head.

"But I thought he was rooming with you, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna looked elsewhere, remembering yesterday. "Gomen, Iincho-san. When I woke up, he was already gone."

"That's strange..."

The door slid open as the bell rang, a short girl clad in Mahora uniform stood there.

"EHHH? Y-Y-YATSUKA-SAN???" almost everyone in the room shouted.

"Hmn?" Aoki looked at everyone.

"W-What are you doing in girl's uniform, Yatsuka-kun???" Konoka blurted out.

"...That's because I'm a girl."

Everyone's face faulted.

"Is there something wrong with it? And I just got in my uniform..."

---

**OMAKE:**

"E-EHHHHHHHHH???!?" the redhead and the Konoe heir did the same reaction as Setsuna did.

"But... you're a guy! Why are you rooming with Setsuna-san??" Asuna asked in disbelief.

Aoki smiled, "Because it's what the headmaster said."

"Is that true, Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna, who cast her gaze on the ground.

"H-Hai..."

Konoka turned to Aoki, grabbed his hands and placed a determined face, "Yatsuka-kun, trade rooms with me!"

* * *

**Disclaimers: Negima and all its characters doesn't belong to me but Ken Akamatsu.**** Yatsuka Aoki and all characters belongs to me.**

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long update. That's all. Now for answers.

**Furu kei:** Does this chapter answer some of your questions? XD

**Jaime-chan:** I'll make sure I'll watch that

**Mima: **There could be more ;O but Secchan is pretty in anyway she is.

**Hirai: **I don't think I'll make Eva that long reaction scene--- she's gonna act like just a minor character--- I think

**Agent Ayu:** Actually I'm basing this story on the doujin idea on where that picture came from. But I'm starting from the start and not the end xD;

**Alucard:** You shall know soon enough. Secchan is strong. But a confuse mind clouds one's mental and physical capabilities.

**Saihatsu:** not forcing will not lead me anywhere.

**Wanna make Setsuna blush? Join the Mahora Academy Forums and join the crusade in making Setsuna blush! **

**Glossary:**

Hai – means "Yes" in Japanese

Anou – means something like "Hmn…" "Uh" "Umn" or "Well" in Japanese.

Ojiichan – grandfather, another variant of Ojiisan

"Daijoubu yo" – "It's alright." Or "It'll be ok." In japanese or any in the same context.

Arigatou – "Thank you", shorter form of "Arigatou gozaimasu".  
"Gomen nasai" - "I'm sorry" or "I apologize"

-ojousama – name honorific/additive of calling a lady that you serve or of higher status

-san – name honorific/additive that depicts respect.

-kun – name honorific/additive that is used with someone you know very well. Usually used with males.

-chan – used when referring to someone you know very well, in a cute way. Usually used on girls.

* * *

Sorry for the long footnotes xD; 

Reviews inspires the author, asking for some wouldn't be bad, right? ;O


	4. Setsuna

Jagged breaths and frantic footsteps echoed throughout the dead of the night. But no one bothered about it --- nor even heard it at all. The rustling sounds of branches, leaves and grass made the child glance both sides, checking if it was safe or if it had finally caught up with her. She didn't know what happened, but she didn't want it to catch her either.

The child stopped to catch her breath. Another rustle was heard. The child sharply glanced around and saw a shadow jumped and meld with the trees. **_It_** was catching up. The girl shoved herself to get up. But before she could run the shadow jumped and lounged at her. Its hand and claws extended and aimed at her meek body. She jumped back and tried to scurry away, managing to barely escape her attacker. She tried to run off again, but felt a hand grab her leg, and then she was hurled to a tree with such strong force.

The little girl clamped her eyes shut as her body nears the hard bark. Another figure came and caught her, but only lessening the supposed-to-be lethal impact on the tree.

She turned her head to see the face of her savior.

It was the woman of her twenties.

_Stop it! Leave the child alone!_ The woman shouted as if pleading.

The little child turned again to face that **_thing_** that had chased her, hurled her and was now trying to kill her.

Her eyes widened as the eyes in front of her, those once golden eyes, were now completely blood red. It bore into hers, emanating an unspoken message. _I'll kill you._

---

**Chapter 4: Setsuna**

---

Setsuna grunted and then she slashed an unsheathed Yuunagi down on a lower demon, killing it swiftly. Another demon jumped at her back, expecting to hit flesh. But Setsuna turned and landed a hard blow on the demon's neck, severing its head off.

'_Ch._

Setsuna swung Yuunagi vertically, making the stains of demon blood separate themselves of the blade. After doing so, she sheathed it and looked at the demons. Her face was full of worry.

It has been a week since Aoki appeared in Mahora. Nothing really unusual had happened since then--- only that, the demons that had tried to get passed the school barriers increased. They were mostly lower and weak demons, so Setsuna and Mana didn't really have a hard time fending them of.

But the sudden increase worried Setsuna. She thought, these demons might do some harm to Konoka.

Setsuna scanned the area for any more demons, threats or _her_. That issue annoyed Setsuna. At every attack and every disturbance in the school magical barrier that had occurred, she had never seen _her_ sort out and help them with the demon slaying. After all, she is, whatever that person's gender is, a guard to Konoka and certainly has the ability to fight.

_Didn't the headmaster said that himself??_

Setsuna slung Yuunagi on her shoulder. She decided to confront Aoki about it, despite not liking the said exchange student. After cleaning up the mess the demons had caused, Setsuna headed back to the dorms, in search of Aoki.

Konoka saw Setsuna as she approached the dorms. She unconsciously hid herself from Setsuna's sights and decided to follow her. She was worried. She knew that Setsuna wasn't getting along with her new roommate. So she decided that if ever Aoki hurts Secchan again, she'll force her Ojiichan to change his decision.

---

It had been hours already and she hadn't founded even a single trace of her.

_Where could that person be?_?

Setsuna's patience was growing thin. After one more step, she stopped and called out.

"I know you're near, come out!"

"What do you need of me, Sakurazaki-san?" Aoki appeared at Setsuna's back, surprising Setsuna a little. Setsuna turned.

"What are you doing here? Demons that are coming across the school barriers are increasing. You---"

"Those demons are not of my business, Sakurazaki-san." Aoki cut her off, her voice sounding dead.

Setsuna was taken aback by the coldness of Aoki's voice. "What are you talking about?? Aren't you---"

"I said that I wouldn't be a bother to you, Sakurazaki-san. I'm just doing as I promised."

"And what if those demons are after Ojousama?!?" Setsuna shouted, her voice was shaking and evident of worry for her childhood friend. Aoki crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Setsuna clenched her teeth, waiting for a reply.

But nothing came.

Finally Aoki opened her eyes and looked at Setsuna. Setsuna stepped back. Aoki had just given her a death glare.

"Don't talk of what you don't know of, woman." She spoke; her tone was telling Setsuna that if Setsuna was angry because of a small thing, then Aoki has no intention of beating around the bush with anyone at all. Aoki continued, still pinning Setsuna on her gaze, "I was right after all. Na, Sakurazaki-san?"

Setsuna swallowed. "W-What do you mean?"

----

_Secchan really does care much about me… _Konoka thought as she heard Setsuna voice out her concern for the healer. But same as Setsuna, Konoka stepped back a little from where she's hiding as she saw Aoki glare at Setsuna. Konoka was surprised again. Aoki suddenly glanced at her direction. An evil grin appeared as Aoki caught Konoka's gaze, and then she turned back to Setsuna.

_Listen very well to what I'm going to say, little mistress._ Aoki leaned forward, inching closer to Setsuna's face.

"You do like her, don't you?" Aoki asked her face just an inch away from Setsuna.

"E-Eh?" Setsuna recoiled at Aoki's sudden question and action.

"No. You **love** her, ne?" and with that said, Setsuna's trademark blush appeared.

"W-what are you saying?! Now is not the time to—"

"Am I wrong, Sakurazaki-san?!" Aoki's tone was forceful, completely silencing Setsuna.

"I-I am of no status to have such f-feelings for ---"

"Then why do you take so much concern about her? Eh, Sakurazaki-san??"

"T-that's---- That's b-because…."

"Why Sakurazaki-san? Why do you deny what I say??"

"B-Because I am her bodyguard!" Setsuna shouted, she couldn't take the interrogation anymore. _Because I am not worthy…_

"Then that answers you own question." Aoki stated calmly, not minding the fact that Setsuna just shouted at her.

"Eh?" Setsuna's brows knitted at the shorter girl's statement.

"I'm here because I am also Konoe-ojousama's body guard. I believe that I must be at the place of where she is, whenever." Aoki looked sideways, to the direction where Konoka was hiding, "Na, Konoe-ojousama? Don't you think that it's about time to come out of your hiding?"

Setsuna's eyes widened as she hear Konoka's name being mentioned. Her head sharply turned to the direction to where Aoki looked. Slowly and shyly, Konoka came out of the shadows with a slight blush tinged on her cheeks.

"K-Kono-chan!" Setsuna felt her blush had gotten worse. She could even hear her own heartbeat thumped and raced, dulling every other sound in the room. _K-Kono-chan was there?!? S-Since when? Why did I not feel her presence?!_

"Don't worry Sakurazaki-san, you're not getting dull. I just purposely hid Konoe-ojousama's presence."

"H-how did you---??"

Aoki just looked at Setsuna, then turned to Konoka, "Have a good day, Konoe-ojousama." She bowed and left, limping.

"W-Wait, I'm not done talking to you!" Setsuna tried to stop Aoki. But Aoki just looked back at Setsuna, "You still have time. I opt that you stop hesitating and bringing yourself down, Sakurazaki-san." And then continued on walking away, "Or else, someone might steal that special thing away from you."

Setsuna's expression changed from embarrassed to confused. _S-Steal that special… thing…?_ What confused Setsuna more was, Aoki wasn't threatening her at all. Her tone, as she spoke, was sad and solemn. As if… As if something --- or someone of the same fate had been snatched away from her.

"W-wait! What do you mean??" Setsuna tried to chase after Aoki, but her hand was grabbed by Konoka.

"Secchan."

Setsuna looked at the person who grabbed her, her eyes widened with the sudden realization. _Kono-chan… heard--- everything a while ago._ "O-ojousama--- I- I can explain--!"

Setsuna's statement was cut short when she saw Konoka's eyes. The look Konoka gave her was earnest, as if pleading for her to tell if what she heard was true. "Secchan… Is it--?"

"O… K-k—Kono-chan--- I…"

"Is it true, Secchan???" Konoka tugged Setsuna's arm. "Is what Yatsuka-kun said true?"

Setsuna tried to pry away from Konoka, but she cannot. She knew--- she couldn't lie to the healer either.

"T-That's… what I meant is…."

"Or ---" Konoka's hold on Setsuna's arm loosened, slightly sliding off, "Do you really just care about me because you're—my bodyguard, Secchan?"

---

Somehow, Konoka can't explain why she felt a sudden jolt of pain when she heard Setsuna.

_Because I'm her bodyguard!_

Somehow, something kept her from stopping Setsuna and Aoki from arguing a while ago.

_No. You **love** her, ne?_

Somehow, Konoka wanted to know what Setsuna thinks about her.

Having heard Setsuna's reply to Aoki, Konoka's chest felt heavy--- like a child who didn't hear the words that she wanted to hear. Konoka looked down, her hair covering up her eyes, trying to hide the sad face that she showed as her grip on Setsuna's arm loosened. The sad face – that its reason of existence was unknown.

Heavy silence took over.

But only until a cell phone ring was heard.

One ring. Two. Three.

Konoka distanced herself away from a startled Setsuna, and fumbled her pocket for the phone, and then attempting into answering it.

But before Konoka can answer it, Setsuna cast her eyes side wards and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ojousama."

And then she turned and ran, away from Konoka.

Konoka was left, looking to the direction on which Setsuna ran. Still holding on to the ringing phone, but not attempting to answer it anymore.

---

The sound of tiny foot steps were heard through out the hall way. Setsuna of about age six--- or seven strode to get to her destination. Her masters had called her in, but she had no idea what it was about.

Setsuna stopped, nearly in front of the door of where her masters were, or where they had told her to go to. She stopped, as she noticed two people standing right next to the door. A woman of her twenties and a child about the same age as her, holding on to the woman's hand. The woman was wearing the standard kendogi and blue hakama, while the child wore a white shirt and blue pants. Setsuna stared at the child. The child has definitely caught her attention.

The older woman turned to Setsuna and smiled at her, bowing a little at the same time. Setsuna blushed ad did the same as respect and greeting. The child, who was holding the woman's hand, also looked at her, and startled Setsuna. The child's expression was blank, and the child's golden eyes shone dully as they stared at Setsuna. They stared at each other, unknown if it was of understanding or anything else. Then that's when Setsuna noticed, the child eyes were tainted with red, feint but evident. Footsteps were heard from inside the room, and snapped Setsuna out of her trance. She turned to the door and it opened.

A few more minutes later, Setsuna and the said child stood in the middle of the room, a dojo perhaps. Both of them holding a shinai on both their small hands, in a stance indicating that they are both ready.

_Hajime!_

One master said and the sparring exercise started. The other child dashed forward, bringing her shinai to her right side. Setsuna stepped back a little and blocked the right-side swing the other child gave. Setsuna forcefully swung her own shinai down, sliding and bringing the other child's bamboo sword along then moved her right foot forward. Having the step taken, Setsuna raised her shinai to hit the other child's head. She brought it down with a hard swing, only to find out that she missed and the child was inches away to her right side. The child knelt down hastily, dodging Setsuna's attack as she leaned a bit to her left, and brought in a forward stab aimed at Setsuna's chest. Setsuna stepped back to avoid it, but slipped. The other child's bamboo sword connected with Setsuna's chest and set Setsuna falling backwards, making her lose her grip on her shinai.

Setsuna squeaked, feeling a slight sting on her chest as she fell backwards. Her shinai followed her with a dull sound of wood falling on a wooden floor. Setsuna scrambled to get up, but a sound of something cutting the air stopped her. She looked up and saw the child pointing her shinai up front her face. Setsuna looked up, and saw the child staring at her. No, there was murder in her eyes. Setsuna's expression changed from shocked to scared.

The woman saw the look the child gave Setsuna. She leaned forward.

_Yame!!_

The woman shouted. But the child chose to be deaf and swung her shinai up, intending to hit Setsuna's head with _one hard blow_. Setsuna shut her eyes shut and raised her arms up to shield herself from the incoming attack. Her heart beat had deafened the sound of scattered footsteps and frantic shouts that neared her. And a few seconds past.

Nothing came.

Young Setsuna waited for a few more seconds before opening her eyes, and saw that the woman had grabbed the child's arm, halting the incoming attack.

_Stop it. It's over. You've won._

The woman's grip tightens as the child tried to free her arm. The child gave up in a few more moments; the grip on the shinai loosened, and then it fell on the wooden floor.

The child's lips moved, and taunted Setsuna--- as the child's golden eyes, tinged with crimson, bore into Setsuna's dark ones.

_Outsider._

Setsuna eyes widened and she tried to move herself, but was unable to as the child blank expression and loathing stare pinned her down her place. As the child felt the woman's grip loosened and let go, the child turned and proceeded to walk away. The woman chased her. Until finally, the child stopped at her tracks and turned back. Setsuna saw this, and tried to move her legs again, tired to distance herself from the incoming child. But to no avail, so Setsuna decided to clamp her eyes shut.

The child stopped in front of Setsuna again, and pulled her hand out.

_Gomen nasai._

Setsuna's eyes shot opened and saw the previous look on the child's eyes where gone. Even the faint crimson that had mingled in the child's golden eyes had disappeared. They just stared at each other. Unknown if it was of understanding or something else. The child spoke again.

_Gomen nasai._

Nightfall.

Setsuna was already on her way to her room. She was tired from training. She was punished for losing to the other child. Lost, to a non-Shinmeiryuu student, who just started learning kendo not too long ago. As she approached her room, a shadow figure, a child-like figure walked out of the door.

Setsuna stopped.

The shadow figure glanced at her. Setsuna recoiled as she saw a pair of familiar-looking golden eyes stared at her. Then the shadow figure crutched forward and with a grunt leaped at Setsuna. However, Setsuna jumped out of her way and fell on the bushes. She didn't know what was happening but her mind registered that she should run. She did. She didn't want it to catch her. No, she didn't want to die.

---

_Sakurazaki-san…_

"Sakurazaki-san."

"Sakurazaki-san!!!"

Setsuna's eye sharply shot open and saw Aoki looming over her. Noticing their positions, Setsuna scurried away, flustered.

"W-What are you doing, Yatsuka-san???"

It was two in the morning, Setsuna assumed. The moon's dim light passed through the window, making at least everything in the room a little visible.

Aoki settled herself beside the bed after Setsuna's outburst. "You were having a nightmare and you were twisting and turning… "

_T-that was a dream…?_

Setsuna stared at Aoki's face. She was smiling defeated. And then she noticed, Aoki was just half-dressed, holding a jacket on her other hand. Her eyes wander to Aoki's torso and discovered scars, lots of them. And her barely noticeable chest was bounded back, just like Setsuna's. And more patches of bandages cover her upper torso and arms, blood staining on some on them.

"Are you alright now, Sakurazaki-san?" Aoki asked, handing a glass of water.

Setsuna glanced at her hand, and then moved up to her face. Aoki's face. Suddenly, the face of the child with golden eyes came to her mind.

Setsuna's eyes widened, as she tried to remember the other child's face clearly.

_I-It can't be--!_

A sound of glass that had shattered broke Setsuna out of her reverie. She looked back up to Aoki, who for some reason had sudden blank expression on her face. Her eyes turned half-lidded, and dark. Its dull shine intensified.

"O-oi! Yatsuka-sa----!"

But before Setsuna can move away, Aoki had pinned her down on the bed, her hands holding unto both Setsuna's wrists and her leg on either sides of Setsuna. Sounds of invisible chains clang silently together. Aoki's gaze bore unwaveringly at Setsuna's.

"Yatsuka-san! W-what are you doing?!"

_I'm interested._

A voice rang, different from what Aoki's. Her eyes hardened. Setsuna felt something wet dripping on her clothes. She looked down and saw blood dripping from the sides of Aoki's torso. It was quickly spreading and drenching both the bandages on Aoki and Setsuna's clothes. And then she noticed. Aoki's back was bleeding badly.

_I'm interested in you._

The voice rang again as the sound of clink and clang of the invisible chains continued to resonate themselves.

_Does your soul taste as tasty? _

A translucent hand and arm appeared behind Aoki's head, cuffed and chains hanging down on it as it fades as it nears Aoki's body. It raised it self. Setsuna swallowed.

_Does your heretic existence as bitter-sweet?_

The translucent arm and hand was shot up to Setsuna's chest, penetrating her skin, bone and all. Feeling her insides being messed up, Setsuna screamed.

-----

**Mahou Sensei Negima and all its characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Aoki Yatsuka belongs to me.**

**ANs:** Special thanks to Dobby for beta-reading and editing and Furu Kei for inspiration and philosophical discussions I thoroughly enjoyed. And them again for kicking me to work. Saihatsu for pompom cheering me just last night. I don't really have much to explain in this chapter. Just, sorry for the long update. And if they were way too OOC, I'm sorry again.

Ah. About the chapter title, that doesn't spell like Setsuna's name, but it is spelled like "setsunai" which means painful, trying or oppressive--- in which is usually heard in Japanese songs if you listen to lots of them (like me).

**Glossary:**

Ojiichan – grandfather, another version of "Ojiisan"

Yuunagi – Setsuna's sword, means "Evening Calm"

Ojousama – a lady of higher status or a lady that one serves.

Shinai – a bamboo sword. I had a mistake during the first and second chapters unto calling a shinai a bokken (or bokuto)

Hajime – "Start" or "Begin"

Yame – "Stop" or "End". In this chapter it was used as "Stop".

Gomen Nasai – "I'm sorry" or "I apologize"

(others are common in the last 3 chapters so I'm not adding them anymore.)

**EvySilverFox**: updated, hope you enjoyed reading it!

**Furu-chan:** This… doesn't really answer anything… ok, probably one. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Yasha-kun:**I'm trying my best to update fast. But video production class is kicking my ass badly. Umn. Aoki's gender was just a minor setback for the first chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jaime-chan:** I think I get what you mean, but its so hard to avoid… I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway

**Ari Matoya:** updated ;D

**Alucard:** thanks for the compliment.

**Hirai: **there's 2 versions of ojiisan, the Ojisan (short i) that means uncle and Ojiisan (long i) that means grandfather.

**Kikyo4ever: **I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**C.:** There's a reason why Setsuna seemed to be like that in this fic .o.; telling it would be spoiling though… Though this chapter is hinting a bit of it xD Enjoy reading!


	5. Himitsu

Darkness.

Setsuna looked around and could see nothing but darkness.

She could hear nothing but her own footsteps and labored breathing.

She continued to walk forward, venturing deeper into the darkness.

Until she heard a faint sound of metal hitting against metal. She turned.

A small child stood before her clothed in loose robes. Her wrists were cuffed, and chains were wrapped around her in various places.

Setsuna's gaze trailed upward. The child's hair curtained the right side of her face, completely covering it, while a single scar cut across her expressionless face. Her visible eye, looking dull and dead, locked with Setsuna's own.

_I'm interested…_

Setsuna fell on her knees, with a pained expression on her face; a sudden sharp pain invaded her chest area. The child's arms reached for Setsuna. Every inch she gained closer to Setsuna seemed to cause her more and more pain. The child continued onwards, floating closer to Setsuna's pained form as she spoke.

_Does your soul taste as tasty? Is your heretic existence as bitter-sweet?_

The child asked, as her arms reached up to Setsuna's face. Setsuna clutched herself tighter, before letting out a groan. She collapsed onto the ground, barely conscious. Setsuna painstakingly looked up to the nearing child.

_What do you want?_

Another figure appeared beside Setsuna. Her features were dark and unrecognizable, and steely red eyes glowed as she stole a quick glance down Setsuna. She advanced forward to the child.

---

**Chapter 5: Himitsu **

**---**

"YATSUKA-SAN!!"

Setsuna managed to shout despite the growing pain that was ripping in her chest. She struggled to free her wrists, but Aoki's grasp only became tighter …and tighter. Blood that had already soaked the bed sheets and had begun to pool on the floor below.

The translucent arm plunged deeper into her, causing Setsuna to cough up blood and making it even harder to breathe.

_C'Ch—Kuso!_

Setsuna heaved, trying to force air and oxygen to her lungs. Her eyes scanned up to Aoki's face. Setsuna's eyes widened as a translucent image of a child with a scar across its face began to materialize behind Aoki. Its other ghostly hand was covering Aoki's eyes.

"---Y---TSUKA---SA---!!" Setsuna managed only to blurt out a few syllables, as she continued her struggle.

_I-I have to free my arms!_ Setsuna thought while trailing her gaze on the scarred arms that had taken captive of her own. She knew she didn't have much time. She began to hallucinate as she felt something being tugged out of her chest. Frantically, she tried to find some sort of escape route.

And finally she did. Setsuna hastily outstretched her arms, knocking Aoki out of balance and falling forward. Setsuna took the opportunity to brace herself and move her head back, hitting Aoki's head with her own in full force.

Aoki's head was thrown back along with a muffled sound of pain, but instead of completely falling backwards, Aoki stopped her fall half-way. The translucent child's face was surprised.

Setsuna felt another tug on her chest as she recovered from the head-butt, and as Aoki's head flew backwards. She gasped. The arm didn't remove itself off Setsuna. She extended her hands to grab the arm, but her hands went through it. Setsuna grimaced and looked up, only to see the child's face looking, _staring_ at her with all its dullness.

_How dare you…_

Aoki's voice sounded, making Setsuna advert her gaze towards her. Her tone was low and dangerous.

Her head was still facing up; left on its position after Setsuna had hit her. Aoki's left hand made its way to her face while she bent forward, and her other hand reached to grasp the arm that had penetrated Setsuna's chest.

Aoki's hand tightened around the arm that Setsuna had previously hadn't been able to grab. Setsuna gasped as she felt the pressure in her chest and the tugging slowly diminish. Still clutching her own face, Aoki slowly opened one visible eye and glared sharply at the translucent child. The eye was marred and blood red. Whether from smudged blood or something else entirely, the visible side of Aoki's face was full of slashes and crimson cut marks.

_Kieru._

And with that single word, the child motioned back, somehow managing to look with scorn even with her blank expression before completely vanishing to thin air. Yet after the child had disappeared, something hit Aoki's face and sent her falling down the blood-soaked floor. Recovering slightly with her hand still covering her face, Aoki looked, surprised, at Setsuna's heaving form on the bed. Setsuna's ki-enhanced punch, had made her mouth bleed.

"W-What the hell are you???" Setsuna questioned between heaves, moving closer to the other edge of the bed to grab Yuunagi.

She almost jumped when a sudden loud knocking on the door was heard.

"Secchan!!?"

"Setsuna-san!!"

"Setsuna-san!!"

The mixed voices of Konoka, Negi and Asuna echoed behind the door.

"Setsuna-san!!? What's going on in there??!" Negi asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Secchan! Open the door!"

Setsuna's eyes widened as she heard Konoka's voice, "O-ojousama!?"

"Secchan!? Secchan!! What happened???! Open the door!!!"

As the ruckus on the door continued, Aoki inwardly winced. She scrambled to stand up, grabbed her jacket, and jumped out the window.

"AH!!" Setsuna grabbed Yuunagi and tried to chase after Aoki, but was held back as the door opened. Konoka, Asuna and Negi rushed inside. Asuna quickly covered her nose as the smell of blood invaded her senses.

"S-Setsuna-san, what happened here???"

"Secchan!!" Konoka ran towards Setsuna the moment she sees her, grabbing Setsuna's hand as the half demon tried to follow Aoki's suit.

"O-Ojousama----! Cho—"

"Secchan! You're bleeding!"

Setsuna's head turned, only to see Konoka's worried expression. Setsuna immediately flushed, yet didn't attempt to move.

"N-no ojousama, this isn't my blood…"

Konoka grabbed a handkerchief and tried to wipe the blood off Setsuna's mouth, but Setsuna had moved away towards the window, only to find that Aoki was nowhere to be seen.

---

A few more hours passed.

Silent footsteps were heard in between serrated breaths. A sudden dead and deafening sound of crashing broke the silence. It was still dark.

"N-no! P-pu-please leave me alone!" a man pleaded, scurrying backwards on his fallen position.

"Gomen nasai." A shadow loomed over him, its voice sounding broken.

"I-I'll do anything! J-Just ---please!!"

An arm went through the man's chest; the man no longer was able to scream out as blood started to quickly fill his lungs.

"Naraba, shindekurenai?" the voice spoke again, sounding as if it doesn't want to do what it was doing. Afterwhich, the sick sound of flesh being torn and devoured echoed throughout the place.

The slight hint of sunrise could then be seen.

"Gomen nasai."

---

Morning.

The school bell rang as a signal that classes had started and homeroom had begun. Uncommon as it was, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna had arrived in the classroom earlier than usual. A slight gloomy mood was present throughout the classroom.

Negi started the role call, only to find that the exchange student wasn't there. Haruna glanced at Setsuna's direction. The hanyou's forehead was still quite swollen from what happened last night. Konoka had insisted that Setsuna rest in their dorm room for the day, unconvinced by Setsuna's words that she was fine. But half demon was stubborn, saying that she has to report the matter to the headmaster as soon as possible.

"_N-Negi-kun?? What happened here??" Haruna, Yue, Nodoka and Kaede had rushed into the room, just after Aoki disappeared._

"_We heard Setsuna-san scream, so we rushed here, de gozaru."_

_Nodoka squeaked, seeing blood all over the room, their sights then moving to Setsuna, who was also drenched with blood. They began to panic._

"_S-Setsuna-san?!! Are you alright?? You're bleeding!" Haruna exclaimed._

_Setsuna snapped from her current reverie, her features evidently showing how disoriented she was._

"_E-Eh. I'm not wounded, Saotome-san." Setsuna blurted out, looking at the window and grasping her chest. The sensation of the arm that had penetrated her chest hadn't been relieved yet. _

"_What are you saying, Secchan! You're bleeding!" Konoka fussed, and grabbed Setsuna's arm. She was about to drag the hanyou away, but then suddenly stopped and turned to Negi. "Negi-kun, is there anything we can do about the blood?"_

_Asuna took a towel from one of the drawers and placed it over Setsuna's arm over the blood patches._

"_A-Asuna-san, it's not needed! I'm fine!" Setsuna stammered as she tried to get away from Asuna._

_Konoka held Setsuna in place as she tried to distance herself from Asuna and the towel._

"_O-Ojousama!"_

"_Secchan, hold still."_

_Setsuna turned and placed both of her hands over Konoka's shoulder, ignoring Asuna's protests that she should hold still._

"_Ojousama, I'm fine, really!"_

"_Secchan! How could you say that?? You're covered in blood and your forehead is all red! How can you say that you're fine??" Konoka snapped back at Setsuna worriedly._

"_Ojousama, I---" Setsuna's grasps on Konoka's shoulders suddenly loosened, and she fell limp unto Konoka._

"_Secchan?? Secchan!!"_

_A few hours later Setsuna woke up in Konoka's bed, with and the said healer kneeling by the side of the bed._

_---_

Aoki didn't appear for the rest of the day. Not a single trace could be found. Setsuna clasped her hands tight together; the fact that the said exchange student hadn't appeared made her and the others more and more suspicious. For Setsuna's case, also anxious and worried.

Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day. Setsuna hurriedly stood up, fixing her things.

"Secchan."

The hanyou suddenly jumped as she heard her childhood nickname.

"H-hai, ojousama?"

"You're going to meet with Ojiichan, right? I'll go with you." Konoka walked beside Setsuna.

"O-ojousama, you don't need to." Setsuna smiled at Konoka, but only succeeding to make Konoka frown. The Konoe heir grabbed her guardian's arm and leaned closer, pouting. Setsuna's trademark blush appeared.

"Secchan. I'm going with you. I need to talk to Ojiichan about Yatsuka-kun too."

Setsuna's blush colored deeper, yet she removed Konoka's arm on hers. "Gomen Ojousama. But I promise it won't take long."

"B-But Seccha—" Konoka tried to convince Setsuna, yet the hanyou had already sped out of the classroom.

---

Setsuna opened the door carefully and slowly. She hadn't wanted to leave Konoka like that, yet she didn't want to scare Konoka on what really happened that night, nor would she want to recognize her failure over Aoki. She had failed in even protecting herself.

"Ah, Setsuna-kun. You're just in time." The headmaster, Konoemon's voice could eventually be heard as Setsuna entered.

Her gaze scanned around the room to find the said room mate in the room, looking at her. Setsuna winced.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna questioned Aoki. The headmaster raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Because I was called here by the headmaster to report of Springfield-sensei's evaluation as of now—and other things." Her expression changed to a small smile, and she continued, "But you did sure take your time into coming here, Sakurazaki-san." Setsuna frowned at Aoki's smile.

Konoemon caught the sight, and his gaze traveled between the two. "Did something happen between the two of you, Yatsuka-kun?" Konoemon queried, noticing the way Setsuna looked at Aoki. She faced Konoemon and smiled. "None at all, Konoe-san."

"Since we're here already, shall we start?" Konoemon motioned and swiveled his chair to the left.

"As we all know, there had been an increase on the number of demons that had broken into the academy's magical barrier." He paused, waiting for some reaction but finding none. He continued. "But it seems like it's getting out of hand. Just this morning, two people were murdered--- and it seems to be that they have been consumed."

Aoki's eyes hardened as she heard what Konoemon said. Whether Konoemon noticed it or not, he made no indication. Setsuna wore a shocked expression on her face. Konoemon acknowledged this as his point was understood, and continued on.

"I want everyone to be vigilant and fully alert. We don't know what these demons are after, but we cannot risk more casualties." Konoemon's voice rose a bit, then he looked at Aoki. "Yatsuka-kun."

"Hai?"

"I know that you agreed that you will not bother Setsuna-kun. But now I want you to help the guard force in fending off these demons."

"Hai. Leave it to me, Konoe-san." Aoki replied, her gaze hard on the floor. "Though, Konoe-san…"

"Hm?"

"… no, nevermind. Please continue."

"So, you knew it all along… Headmaster?" Setsuna suddenly spoke, her voice sounding incredulous and low. Konoemon turned to Setsuna and spoke, "That Yatsuka-kun is not helping at the demon slaying, Setsuna-kun? Yes I do know about it. And I actually told her not to." Konoemon replied.

"B-but why, headmaster??" Setsuna questioned.

The headmaster only laughed and dismissed Setsuna's question, then moved to Aoki. "Yatsuka-kun, please move on to your report."

Aoki fumbled some sheets of paper in her jacket and raised them, "Hai, Konoe-san." She glanced at the pieces of paper momentarily. Setsuna noticed that Aoki was wearing the same outfit she had worn and had held on last night, though she can't help but grow more suspicious. _What happened to all the blood?_

"Negi Springfield-sensei's performance as of now is satisfactory." Aoki started. "However, there are times that he can't control his class, and ------ or it becomes too rowdy at times. But that doesn't seem to be his fault. Instead…thanks to his class and students." Aoki paused and looked at the headmaster, waiting for a reply. Konoemon nodded.

"And the other things?" the old man inquired and proceeded to his usual beard pulling.

Aoki hid the pieces of paper back in her jacket, and replied half way the task. "Same with Springfield-sensei, I rather say that it is satisfactory so far..." She finished putting away the paper and stared onto the floor. Her face looked strained over something. Then she cast a quick scrutinizing look at Setsuna, which made the hanyou stepped back in surprise.

Seeing Setsuna's reaction, Aoki softened her glance and flashed a slight smile at Setsuna, then turned back to Konoemon.

"However, Konoe-san… I'm slightly disappointed at some of the aspects."

"Hmn? What aspects, Yatsuka-kun?"

Aoki motioned and pointed to her chest, just above her heart, "Here," and then moved her finger to her forehead, "…and here, Konoe-san. It's being controlled and pulled down by what those two dictates. Thus, it fails but it does not at the same time."

Setsuna's brows knitted. _What are they talking about??_

"Then why satisfactory then, Yatsuka-kun?"

"Because still --- because of these two, its will strengthens."

"And the thing I asked of you?"

"I haven't proven it yet Konoe-san. But your suspicions might be right. I'm still at it."

"Understood, Yatsuka-kun." The headmaster eased himself on his chair and continued, "Anymore questions?"

"Headmaster." Setsuna finally stepped up.

"Yes, Setsuna-kun?"

"I want to report----" Setsuna suddenly some huge force pushing her down, and making her stop in mid-sentence.

_W-What???!_

Setsuna looked beside her and saw Aoki staring at her, un-amused.

_I would prefer that you shut up about it, Sakurazaki-san._

Aoki's voice rang into Setsuna's mind. _It was an accident, I assure you._

"What is it, Setsuna-kun?" the old man asked.

"…"

"Setsuna-kun?"

"… It's nothing, Headmaster. I'm sorry."

Konoemon raised an eyebrow then glanced at Aoki, who still wore that un-amused expression. Aoki caught the old man's gaze and smiled. Konoemon shook his head and proceeded.

"Very well then, you are dismissed."

Setsuna's eye widened at Konoka's grandfather. _Didn't he sense that???_ And just as sudden, the force holding Setsuna on her place vanished. A tap could be felt afterwards.

"Sakurazaki-san."

Setsuna jumped, and saw Aoki in front of her, looking up and staring into her eyes.

"I wish to speak to you." Aoki straight-forwardly spoke, not removing her eyes on Setsuna. Setsuna stared back, trying to search the other girl's motives, but to no avail. Aoki broke the eye contact and walked passed her. "Come with me."

---

"How farther away do you plan to go, Yatsuka-san?" Setsuna asked. They have been walking out of the school building for quite a while. Yet no reply could be heard.

A few more minutes past, and suddenly Aoki stopped.

"You saw it didn't you?" Aoki spoke, her voice sounded low. Setsuna was taken aback at her tone. She sounded scared.

However, the hanyou didn't reply.

A few more minutes of silence past.

Finally Aoki turned, casting her gaze down and walked beside Setsuna. Aoki whispered.

"Be careful."

"Eh?"

Ignoring the swordswoman's reaction, Aoki looked up and spoke again in a louder manner.

"Your _ojousama_ is pretty nosy, isn't she?"

"E-eh?"

"She's coming."

Startled, Setsuna looked at the direction where Aoki's looking and saw Konoka running towards them.

"O-ojousama! What are you doing here???"

As Konoka stopped in front of the two to catch her breath, Aoki glanced down on her.

"Konoe-ojousam---"

_**SLAP!**_

Aoki suddenly felt her cheek begin to sting.

"O-OJOUSAMA!??" Setsuna shouted in horror.

"What did you do to Secchan last night??!? How could you hurt Secchan like that?!"

"Ojousama! Yamete kudasai!" Setsuna grabbed Konoka and pulled her away from Aoki. Aoki hadn't reacted yet, and was still standing there, motionless. But Setsuna didn't want Konoka to take any chances with her.

"Secchan! Hanashite!" Konoka struggled to get out of Setsuna's grasps, but failed.

"That much, ne?" Aoki sounded off. She leaned forward and peered at Konoka's angered face. "You'll go that much for her? Am I mistaken that it was Konoe-ojousama that **loves **Sakurazaki-san and not vice-versa?"

Konoka stammered, then she was completely silenced, not knowing what's next to say. Her face was marred with a tinge of red. Setsuna also blushed.

"N-Na—"Setsuna tried to say something out, but couldn't.

"That hurt," Aoki fingered her reddened cheek, while still staring at Konoka's eyes. "Konoe-ojousama."

Setsuna let go of Konoka and yelled, "O-Oi, Yatsuka-san! W-what are you doing???"

Aoki laughed straightened herself, "--- and you finally let her go. You guys are really like newly weds."

"A-Ah---"The swordswoman's blush got worse.

All of a sudden, the winds got stronger. Setsuna's embarrassed expression was replaced with an alarmed one. Aoki stood there facing Setsuna and Konoka; quiet, her face became serious.

"Ojousama, please stay close." Setsuna held Konoka protectively.

"They're coming." Aoki followed through Setsuna's sentence.

And with that, birds flew out of the trees and demons started appearing.

_Mattaku da. _Aoki closed her eyes and sighed.

In a few more seconds, about ten demons, humanoid ones, appeared on the field with Setsuna, Konoka and Aoki's back facing them. Three demons crouched down, preparing to attack. One demon grunted and was about to jump. Setsuna pulled Yuunagi out of its sheath, but Aoki raised her hand and spoke.

"Just wait." Aoki whispered, her eyes still closed.

Setsuna looked at Aoki, then deciding that it was the right thing to do. If she rushed, Konoka might get hurt in the process. So she stood down, keeping her guard up.

The sounds of three or four demons could be heard as they leaped into the air, about to pounce the girls. Setsuna braced herself to attack, but before she can move, Aoki turned. A draft of cold air suddenly blew across the field.

"Konoe-ojousama, please close your eyes." Aoki silently said, and walked forward with downcast eyes.

In an instant, the demons who had leaped were cut into pieces. Demon blood and innards came falling down the sky, and staining the ground.

Sounds of bells resonated in the air. Aoki now stood in front of the other demons, away from Setsuna and Konoka. Her right hand was welding a short, single kodachi. A single tussle hung at its end, adorned with two tiny bells. The bells resounded themselves again, caught in the strong wind.

"Y-Yatsuka-san! When did you--??" Setsuna was surprised to see a sword with Aoki, right when she never seemed to wield one.

Aoki looked up, making the demons see her face.

The demons gasped.

"A-Aoki-sama!!"

"N-Nani?!??" Now both Konoka and Setsuna were surprised.

Aoki ignored Konoka and Setsuna's reactions and spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"W-we were looking all over for you!" The demon who spoke stuttered. Its voice sounded scared.

Aoki clenched her jaw and glared. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?!"

All of them stepped back. The demon who spoke produced a bag, pulled something out and threw it over to Aoki. Konoka shrieked, while Setsuna tried to cover Konoka's eyes from the sight before them. A dead, mangled human being.

"T-This is a peace offering, Aoki-sama. W-We were just ordered by your father to look for you!"

Aoki walked forward the dead man and closed his eyes. "Bakero." She whispered and disappeared.

"That _man_ was never my father ever since."

---

**Glosarry:**

"Ch'—Kuso!" – swear word, the closest term I can relate it with is… "Shit!"

"Keiru." – Disappear, Vanish, to make your self non-existent xD

"Gomen Nasai" – Sorry, Please forgive me

"Naraba, Shindekurenai" – "Then, could you die for me?"

"Ojousama! Yamete kudasai!" – "Ojousama! Please stop it!"

"Secchan! Hanashite!" – "Secchan! Let me go!"

"Mattaku da." – its like… a sentence of someone expressing one's annoyance.

Kodachi – a kind of short sword. Usually dual wield.

"Nani??" – "What??"

Bakero – Idiot, fool, Stupid person--- 

Himitsu - A Secret

------

**Disclaimer: Mahou Sensei Negima! and all it's characters belong to Ken Akamatsu. Aoki Yatsuka belongs to me.**

------

**A/N:** Oh poop. Sorry for the very _very_ **very** long update. I had things to cope up with and lots of frustrations to ran around. Not going to rant about it though. This was very rushed so forgive me! Hope you enjoyed the fic. Please drop a review too.

Thank you to the guys you reviewed/critiques/ and flamed too. Sorry I can't answer them right now. I haven't slept yet just to finish this chapter. Special thanks to Furu Kei, Saihatsu and Dobby for helping me and coping up with me into writing this chapter. Extra loves goes to Furu-chan for beta-reading and editing it.


	6. Riyuu En Part 1

_No! Stop it! Please!_

I heard a familiar voice of a woman yell pleadingly. It alarmed my senses and because of that, I tried to chase away the darkness that had enveloped me. I tried to open my eyes. However, I could not.

I heard more protests, until I felt something warm and heavy covering my feeble body. A loud thud and a yelp of pain was more than enough to chase away the darkness and gave me enough strength to open my swollen eyelids.

_That child is worthless._

I found the owner of the familiar voice looming over me. Her face twisted to an expression one will recognize as pain. I looked up to her, my swollen eyes started to well again as I call the woman over me.

"Okaasan."

My mother smiled and cooed.

_Everything will be alright._

Her smile pained me. I can't help but to not believe her. Her body was already black and blue with bruises. Her back was already battered and bleeding, soaking her dress with dark crimson. I cried. It was my entire fault.

Probably if I weren't conceived, all these things my mother wouldn't have to suffer. She wouldn't have to go through all of these.

I shuddered as I heard wood tapping on wood. Footsteps neared and stopped as my blurry vision convey the man that I thought had loved me. That I thought that had loved my mother.

_Stop it…_

_Stop it._

_**Stop it!**_

Those words echoed through my head as my supposed father raised a slab of wood, about to strike. He swung it down. Suddenly my world turned red.

Time passed quickly. Was it thirty minutes? Five? Was it ten? I couldn't remember. I stood there in the middle of the room, feeling drained. My shoulders and arms fell limp. I looked down and saw that man lying on the floor, piece by piece-- torn apart. I stared at him blankly, not conveying a single hint of pity nor sadness on the fate he had undergone. All I knew was, his blood had covered my small arms, my frail bruised body and the ground underneath. But I didn't care anymore on how it happened. Nor do I care about that insane smile that mingled in his face. A smile meant for me.

_That was very good._

His last words lingered in the air. Regardless, I frantically moved my blurry sight in search of my mother. I found her and rushed to her side. I held onto her as tears renewed themselves. She was dead.

**---**

**Chapter 6: Riyuu - En**

**---**

Aoki reappeared behind the demon, looking straight--- forward with a serious face. And as soon as both her feet had touched the ground, mist started to form around the area. Aoki flicked her arm backwards.

"I never want to hear anything about that man ever again."

She silently spoke to the stunned demon. And suddenly, the demon got severed in half.

As if it was a cue, Setsuna rushed in forward using her ground contractor. She landed beside Aoki and lowered herself, focusing her ki.

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi—"_

Setsuna swung her sword in a wide arc and cherry blossom petals began appear, like small scattered blades of swords.

"_Hakyuretsu Oukazan!"_

The demons that had surrounded them vanished as Setsuna's attack cut through them, leaving one or two demons. Then Setsuna straightened herself, placing herself once again in a fighting stance beside Aoki.

"I have a lot of questions for you later, Yatsuka-san." Setsuna whispered, as she poised herself.

"_With pleasure." _Aoki replied in a distinct accent and suddenly placed her free hand over Setsuna's shoulder and pushed her away, much to the hanyou's surprise.

"Go back." She continued not moving her gaze anywhere. "Don't leave her there."

Setsuna stepped back a few, breaking her battle stance. She swiftly caught her balance and spoke, "But we're supposed to work together! Ther---"

She was cut short when Aoki finally glanced her way. "Remember that your primary mission is to protect Konoe-ojousama. Go."

Setsuna's eyes widen at what Aoki was implying and ran.

--

Konoka turned her head as Setsuna removed herself from her side.

"S-Secchan?" Konoka's voice was shaking a little. Another turn and she saw her guardian beside Aoki, fighting.

Then she was about to turn yet again and run to her side but stopped. If she did that--- wouldn't she be just a bother to her? Sure, she had been learning how to use her magic. However, would it be enough to be of help to her Secchan?

While deep in her thoughts, Konoka suddenly felt something grabbed her leg. She looked down. A pair of dark yellowish-eyes stared back at her. And then, it gave her an evil grin.

--

_K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

Setsuna's heart raced as she heard Konoka scream.

"OJOUSAMA!!" Setsuna yelled, and leaped. She slashed down her sword, cutting off the demon arm that had held on Konoka's leg. Then with a grunt, Setsuna gathered her ki to her sword and made another downward arc. Finally cutting the demon in half and making it disappear.

"Ojousama! Are you o—" Konoka held tightly on the back of her guardian's shirt, quivering. The half demon blushed, but didn't bother to make any movement.

--

Aoki turned her head to Konoka's direction as she heard her voice. Then she turned again, facing the demon that she had impaled on the chest with her face obviously angered. The demon gave her a smug smile, as he choked.

"How many of you are there?" Aoki spoke, venom dripping in her tone. Then she thrust her sword deeper into the said monster, "HOW MANY!?" She demanded.

The demon laughed as he coughed more blood. "We knew that there is a high chance that you wouldn't listen to us, Aoki-sama…" Then he reached out both his hands to his mouth and continued, "That's why…" and he pulled and tore his mouth and jaw apart. A shrill sound filled the air and more demons appear in the field. Aoki's brows knitted deeper and glared at the disappearing demon before her. "Bastard…"

--

_Why isn't anyone coming to help???_

Setsuna questioned herself as she watched as about twenty to thirty demons appeared in the field.

_Where are the others?? _

Then she felt Konoka tug her shirt. The hanyou turned, and saw Konoka's questioning, but scared gaze.

"S-Secchan, what's happening?" Then the grip on Setsuna's shirt tightened. "S-Secchan, don't leave me here."

Setsuna's grip on Yuunagi tightened, and then she turned to face the demons before them. "Don't worry Ojousama, I'm here to protect you."

The demons before them began to stir, laughing evilly. And their bodies blurred and disappeared. Setsuna lowered herself, her eyes hardened. "How dare you ---" Setsuna's body blurred. "--- touch Ojousama!!!"

Numerous unseen slashes cut the air between Setsuna and demons' blurred bodies.

"_Shinmeiryuu Ougi --- RAIMENKEN!"_

Bodies fell on the ground, burnt, with sparks of electricity still flowing in them. Setsuna's solid form reappeared just beside Konoka and she turned. She looked back at the demons and saw a few trying to get back up. Setsuna winced, and stance herself again, getting ready to attack.

'_Ch._

Setsuna lowered herself and was about to attack again--- when suddenly a low rumble was heard and icicles pierced out the ground and mutilated the remaining demons before her.

"Eva-chan!"

"Evangeline-san!"

Both Konoka and Setsuna exclaimed. But they were cut short when Aoki's angry voice filled the air.

"_**I won't let you touch them!"**_

They turned to Aoki's direction and found Aoki leaning on her sword that was struck to the ground. Her leg has ice and blood clinging on it, connecting to the icicles that was summoned before the two. Then she winced, as more blood started to flow out of her damaged leg.

"Y-YATSUKA-KUN!!"

Konoka yelled as a large demon appeared behind Aoki, hand raised, pulled back and ready to strike.

_**End of Ch6 Part 1---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N**: I know. Rather really short. This is just part one of chapter 6. Just to say, I didn't discontinue the fic, rather, I've been really busy with college, work, and I had even fallen really ill. Bleeding is not good for your health, folks D: I'm still at the ill point. Heh. and yeah. So much happened that I lost my muse on this story. I'm _trying_ my best to get it back. Hopefully I finish this chapter before Ohime-sama returns.

Well, I might as well ask you guys... should I continue the story? D:

Oh, thanks to those who sent me messages about the story and the reviews.

Sorry that I couldn't reply to them.

And no. I don't have beta readers nor editors right now.


End file.
